Evaluate the efficacy and safety of intraconzaole oral solution in cyclodextrin in the treatment of pulmonary aspergilloma, determine the association between serum itraconazole drug levels and outcome, and identify subpopulations of subjects with aspergilloma that would benefit in terms of morbidity and mortality by treatment with intraconazole oral solution in cyclodextrin.